


Summer Camp Loving

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata tries to be reasonable, Kageyama can't keep his hands to himself, M/M, Tsukishima has a rough night, and even though Yamaguchi isn't as innocent as some migh think - he's still shy, but the next evening is very rewarding for him, there isn't actual sex but there's a handjob under the covers and some frotting in the bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eventful night (and following evening) of a training camp. Kageyama can't keep his hands to himself, Hinata tries to be reasonable and Tsukishima has some life-changing revelations about glasses, freckles and Yamaguchi. Who shows that he isn't as innocent as some might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Camp Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> The beginning is based on [this](http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/107537948720/kageyama-jerking-hinata-off-under-the-covers-while) KageHina headcanon. And later on I went a bit wild with TsukiYama. (I always have to put TsukiYama everywhere…)
> 
> Written for Kath and me myself because we both needed and deserved it after the hell we went through during the end of the term and exams.

“What are you doing?” Hinata hissed when he felt Kageyama slowly getting under his covers. Not like he minded the action alone but, even if it was in the dead of the night so they were asleep, the rest of their teammates were in the room. They were in the middle of the summer training camp for fuck’s sake!

“Be quiet so they won’t wake up and there won’t be a problem,” Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s ear while slipping his hand under the redhead’s shorts. 

Loud gasp escaped Hinata at the feathery touch, so he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to glare at Kageyama. It didn’t work though - it was too dark to see and Kageyama wasn’t even looking at him: he was too busy ghosting his lips against Hinata’s neck and working his hand inside his shorts.

For an agonizingly long time Kageyama was just teasing Hinata. Light, soft touches all over his abdomen and thighs. But even without touching him directly he managed to get Hinata almost absurdly hard. The redhead was squirming under his hand, gasping for air. 

When Kageyama finally touched his dick, Hinata wasn’t even sure what was happening. He clutched hard at the covers and managed to bite into his pillow to muffle his loud moan. He wasn’t exactly sure if he really heard or just imagined Kageyama’s saying:

“Shh, be quiet or you will wake someone up.”

Hinata was pretty sure that Kageyama was enjoying the situation even more than him. Redhead could swear that the setter was getting off at his attempt to stay quiet while feeling such a pleasure, surrounded by his teammates. But when Kageyama’s hand wandered even lower, leaving his dick alone for a while, Hinata tensed again and hissed at him once more:

“What are you doing, Bakageyama?”

“And what do you think?” Kageyama almost purred into his ear while circling his finger around Hinata’s entrance.

“Don’t,” the other whined. “I’m gonna want more of you if you do it like this. And we can’t right now,” he managed to be rational. If getting a handjob right now was even close to anything rational. 

If Kageyama’s switch wasn't flipped before, it definitely was right now. He drew his hand back to Hinata’s dick and started to work it mercilessly, whispering not exactly sweet but rather dirty nothings right into the redhead’s ear. 

With the remainder of his strength and sanity, Hinata managed to bite into his pillow again to stifle the sounds he was making. At the same time Kageyama tried to make him as loud as possible. 

Even though Hinata tried to endure, he finally came undone, clutching at Kageyama’s arm (which would be suspiciously red the next day) and afterwards released the pillow from his mouth, breathing heavily. 

“See? You did well, no one woke up,” Kageyama laughed softly and gave Hinata a quick peck on the lips before rolling back to his own futon.

“Yeah, right, no one,” Tsukishima groaned internally. He was awake the whole time. 

At first Tsukishima got irritated by the constant rustling coming from the futon right beside his. He was a light sleeper. It was hard enough to fall asleep while being so tired. Add loud snoring of some of his teammates and it was even worse. Luckily, no one was making much noise right now so Tsukishima was on the brink of falling asleep. But these idiots decided to do whatever they were doing right now. Moments before he decided to comment on their annoying behaviour he realised what was happening. Kageyama was jerking Hinata off. And it was too late to say anything. Even for him.

Tsukishima tried to ignore the sounds. He really did. But it was hard to do, too hard in the dark, quiet room in the middle of the night. He rolled onto his side, with his back to the annoying pair. He also tried to drown the sounds out with a pillow but it wasn’t helping much. Listening to the constant rustling of the covers and Hinata’s muffled moans was starting to make him feel weird. He opened his eyes and what he saw made the feeling even stronger. Yamaguchi’s face was just centimeters from his and Tsukishima was pretty sure that if it was brighter, he could count his freckles without the glasses.

After who knows how long Tsukishima realised he was staring at Yamaguchi’s face, while Hinata was biting into his own pillow, trying to not let any moans escape. Soon after the pair finished and Kageyama went back to his futon, much to his own surprise and discontent, Tsukishima noticed that he got hard. The blond was sure that he won’t be able to fall asleep any time soon, no matter the circumstances. 

*

“Tsukki… Tsukki!” echoed somewhere over Tsukishima’s head, while someone was shaking his shoulder. He finally caught on what was happening and snapped his eyes open just to see Yamaguchi’s face hovering over his. In the split second before he jerked up and bumped their foreheads, he noticed that yes, he was able to make Yamaguchi’s freckles out even without glasses.

“Ow…” Yamaguchi hissed. “Are you ok, Tsukki? You never sleep so long…” his voice was full of concern, even while rubbing his head with slightly pained expression.

“Yeah, I’m fine. And sorry for this…” Tsukishima waved his hand, before touching his own forehead. And then he almost literally run away from Yamaguchi to the dining hall. 

*

Tsukishima was skilfully avoiding Yamaguchi the whole day. No one noticed, apart maybe from Yamaguchi himself, but he wrote it of as one of Tsukishima’s ‘bad days’. He was used to them and they weren’t alarming until a ‘bad day’ became a ‘bad week’.

Now the blond was in the bath, trying to relax in the hot water. Ha hadn’t really paid attention to the person who just came in until he heard Yamaguchi’s voice and tensed all over again.

“Oh! Tsukki, you’re still here? I thought everyone left already. It’s getting late.”

“Then why are you here if it’s late?” Tsukishima bit back. 

“I was with Nishinoya-senpai, he was receiving my serves. We got pretty into it and haven’t noticed the time,” Yamaguchi started to wash his body, not really looking at Tsukishima who in turn was simply staring at him. Like never before. 

Almost the moment Yamaguchi entered the water, Tsukishima was right in front of him, intensely looking into his eyes.

“Um… Tsukki… why are you so close and…” Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what was happening.

“Because I can’t see you that well without my glasses.”

“Uh… ok…” his eyes were darting from side to side and his cheeks were unbelievably red. Not exactly from the water’s temperature. 

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima’s voice was quiet but sharp.

“Ye-yeah?”

“I’m gonna do something now. Tell me if you don’t like it, ok?”

“Ok?” Yamaguchi still hadn’t the slightest idea what was going on. He stiffened completely when Tsukishima closed the distance between them and put their lips together. 

It wasn’t anything deep, just a touch of the soft lips but it still shocked Yamaguchi. When he came round, he put his hands on Tsukishima’s chest and pushed lightly. Blond complied immediately, giving him some space. 

“Why?” was all Yamaguchi could say. 

“Guess that’s a no then…” Tsukishima said quietly while looking away and getting up. He almost lost his footing when Yamaguchi grabbed his wrist and yanked him down again.

“I’m not saying no, I’m just asking why!” he raised his voiced at the dumbfounded blond, who blushed in response.

“Because…” he paused, not exactly sure what to say. He was supposed to be the smartest and wittiest one. The one who always had a response to everything. And now the words just weren’t coming. He rubbed his face and sighed deeply then looked right into Yamaguchi’s eyes: 

“Because… because I like you.” 

“You should have said it first, you know?” Yamaguchi smiled, confusing him. 

“Uh… oh… ok…” that definitely wasn’t Tsukishima’s usual answer. 

“Aren’t you going to do that thing again?” Yamaguchi asked coyly, tilting his head to the side. 

And then Tsukishima understood. He closed the distance between them again and cupped the freckled face. Ghosting his lips against Yamaguchi’s, Tsukishima asked:

“Shouldn’t you tell me something first?” to which Yamaguchi laughed.

“Yeah. I like you too, Tsukki.”

He flung his arms around Tsukishima’s neck. And this time it was him who initiated the kiss. 

It started innocently but the kiss got heated fast. Tsukishima moved one of his hands to the back of Yamaguchi’s neck, pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss. His other hand slowly slid down onto the freckled shoulder. 

Tsukishima smirked into the kiss when he noticed that when his fingers brushed Yamaguchi’s collarbone, a small gasp escaped the other boy. He took a note of this and caressed him there more with slow movements of his thumb. 

After the blond’s hand slid down from his neck to his hip, Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s nape and slipped his fingers into the short hair, pulling him closer, closer and closer, hungry for his lips. 

Tsukishima tightened his grip on Yamaguchi’s hip and used almost all of his willpower to break the kiss. He felt pang of guilt after hearing Yamaguchi’s quiet whine at the loss. 

“Let’s get out. I’m getting dizzy,” Tsukishima said, touching their foreheads together, not exactly eager to put any distance between them. 

“Ah… Then…” Yamaguchi suddenly sobered and tensed. “Go alone? I will stay some more, ok?” he said, not looking at Tsukishima.

“Huh? Why?” Tsukishima was puzzled.

“Because… you know…” he fumbled with words. “It’s… up. I will wait it out, ok?” 

“If you’re talking about that hard-on, then I’ve noticed it before and actually I’m no different, ok?” Tsukishima was embarrassed to say it out loud but his voice was still firm. 

“And that’s probably why I’m getting dizzy,” he paused, waiting for Yamaguchi’s reaction.When he didn’t get the immediate answer, he added:

“You know, I don’t have the slightest intention of leaving you alone, what’s more to ‘wait it out’. So if you’re suddenly just acting shy, then come here. I mean, if you really don’t want to then it’s fine but…” he groaned. 

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi slowly got up, trying his hardest to cover himself, to which Tsukishima started wondering if he was happy or not, that he hadn’t had his glasses on. He really wanted to burn this image in his memory the best he could, but on the other hand he was worried that he might lose himself completely if he saw Yamaguchi any clearer right now. 

Not like he was very composed either way. The second Yamaguchi was within his reach, Tsukishima grabbed his hand and pushed him into the tiled wall. He looked into his eyes again, as if waiting for confirmation or permission. 

Yamaguchi hadn’t said anything but took action once more. He flung his arms over Tsukishima’s neck and pulled him into a kiss again. And that was all the blond needed. He put both his hands on Yamaguchi’s hips, stroking the skin with his fingers. 

But that wasn’t enough, they moved even closer, chest to chest. Both of them flinched, when their erections touched. Yamaguchi broke the kiss with quiet, embarrassed: “Sorry Tsukki”, to which Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and took their lengths together in his hand. He almost lost himself in the new sensation but somehow managed to focus on Yamaguchi, who slowly started to become a complete mess under his touch. 

Not long after their kisses became sloppy and Tsukishima lost his composure completely. He wasn’t able to stay calm, not with Yamaguchi so close to him, shivering from pleasure, pleasure that he himself was making him feel, not with the little sounds that he never thought that Yamaguchi could make.

With his ragged breath, loud moans and the way he was clutching at his shoulders, Tsukishima could tell that Yamaguchi was close. Even though inexperienced, the blond tried his best to make him feel as good as he could. He kissed and nipped at his neck, not thinking if there would or wouldn’t be any marks next day. When Tsukishima wandered lower with his tongue, lapping at his collarbone, Yamaguchi finally came with a strained moan, digging his fingers into Tsukishima’s arms. The blond came soon after, quietly, biting into Yamaguchi’s shoulder. 

*

Tsukishima came out of the bathroom before Yamaguchi. He was glad he did, as he saw Hinata sitting on the floor just beside the door. Redhead looked at him angrily from below.

"If it wasn't for Yamaguchi then I'd totally tell everyone what in-inde-incedent things you were doing in the communal bathroom!"

"Indecent," Tsukishima corrected him and added:

"But you know what I'd consider more indecent? Biting into your own pillow while being jerked off by King when you’re surrounded by your sleeping teammates," with every word Tsukishima was bending down a little, so the last words he said were whispered right into Hinata's ear. 

"So who's indecent now?" Tsukishima straightened and smirked. He took a surprised, wobbly step back, when Hinata jumped up and ran away, screaming Kageyama’s name at the top of his lungs. At the very same moment Yamaguchi's head popped from behind the door:

"What's going on, Tsukki?"

"Nothing. Just idiots being idiots."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/112705984081/the-beginning-is-based-on-this-kagehina-headcanon).


End file.
